


The Red Couch

by GwenPen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dark Loki (Marvel), Fucked Up, Intense, M/M, Murder, No Fluff, One-Sided Attraction, Sibling Incest, homicidal maniac loki, no joke, this is seriously disturbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenPen/pseuds/GwenPen
Summary: This is literally the most fucked up thing I have ever written. I'm talking literal murder."His waves and waves of hair were arching above his head like some sort of honey wheat crown. Golden, muscled skin, miles and lifetimes of it contrasted ever so beautifully against red, Loki could imagine those muscles thrumming, vibrating as Thor was doing some activity, like always. His lips were parted, and they were blood red, unlike their usual dusty pink.Loki knelt beside the couch, and took his brother’s hand. It was cold. He ran his thumb over Thor’s knuckles; they felt as if the bones were ripping through the skin.Looking up, Loki gazed into Thor’s open eyes. They were ever so blue, gazing far past Loki and into some other reality. Shining like stars on hot summer nights, they looked almost wet. "
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Red Couch

**Author's Note:**

> If you are sensitive to gore of any kind, please don't read this. Also, I didn't have the heart to edit it so like,,, sorry if it sucks ass

That morning was cold and bitter. In his room, all sullen and silent, Loki gazed out his window, dressed only in his boxers, and thought for hours about his brother. The one whom he could almost hear downstairs, watching tv, and just making havoc. He pondered the bitter, horrid feeling in the base of his stomach. Boiling and bubbling, ever persistent. That fire was one stroked on the regular, and especially now. He could practically picture Thor, laughing at some stupid comedy. Perfect pink lips stretched thin over a marble teeth that were a dentist’s wet dream. If Loki was beside him, he would have clapped a huge hand on his shoulder, and pulled his brother a little closer, jostling him on the large, fabric couch. 

Loki remembered last night, when his mother had called them downstairs for dinner, and they all sat around the birch wood table, completely silent, and picked off matching china with matching silverware. Every person’s plate had a piece of chicken, mashed potatoes, and a small salad. And all but one person had beautiful golden hair and blue eyes. Loki felt like an alien at his own dinner table. 

Some days, he wished he was taller, and tanner, and more muscular than Thor. He wished he was loved and wanted just like his older brother was. He wanted to have every person at school begging to be with him. Other days he wanted to bash in Thor’s face, just so it would stop being…. So fucking handsome. Hours upon hours of schemes he usually chickened out of had gotten more and more violent over the years. 

Some days, Loki would go to sleep early, just to get away from that sincere look on his brothers face. And so he could hold his cock in his hand, and try to think about anything other than miles of tanned muscles, and tangling his fingers into blonde hair. No matter what, he always failed. Some nights because he heard Thor groan as he flopped into bed through their shared, paper thin wall. Others because he heard Thor saying I love you and goodnight to their mother. No matter what, he ended up panting, with come all over his hand. 

He dreamt every night of his brother fucking him. Of the way he would moan in his ear. Call him a whore, a dirty slut, a disapointment, a fucking burden. Loki didn’t want to admit how often he changed his bed sheets. 

Today, he sat on his bed, and listened to complete silence. 

Last night, he and Thor were home alone, their parents out on some two day work trip. Thor had practically begged Loki to stay downstairs and watch a movie with him. 

“Come on, Loki,” He’d said, crossing his thick arms over his barrel of a chest. “All you ever do is go to sleep early nowadays. When was the last time we stayed up and did something together?” 

At the time, Loki didn’t have an answer, so he was forced to forfeit to his beautiful brother. 

Thor had beamed like it was the best news he had ever received. Afterwards, he popped some popcorn, and told Loki to pick whatever movie he wanted. 

They ended up watching some sappy teen love movie, with Thor talking through the entire thing, and Loki laughing along. That was actually the best time they’d had together in months. Sure they went to the same school, but they hung around different crowds, were at different levels of popularity, and they had almost no similar interests. They hardly even talked, with the tension that Loki had added between them with his burning desire. 

The air was thick with laughter, and when Loki took a glance at Thor during a moment of silence, he saw those long lashes fluttering, and his heart throbbed so hard in his chest he thought he was about to cough it up. A second later, Thor looked up at him, and he smiled so big that his eyes closed, his head even tilting to the side. 

Loki’s cheeks burned. 

Now, Loki flopped backwards and stared at the ceiling. He would like to say that it was Odin who forced him into it. That all those disapproving looks aimed at him were what pushed him further and further towards the edge. But really, he knows that it was Thor. Those smiles, that laugh, that body. He was the real reason. 

He stood on shaky legs, and made his way downstairs. Their parents were still away, but not for very much longer. They probably only had a few hours until Frigga and Odin were walking in the door. 

When he rounded the corner, Loki saw that Thor was still exactly where he had left him, lying on the white couch. As Loki walked closer, he saw him in more detail. 

His waves and waves of hair were arching above his head like some sort of honey wheat crown. Golden, muscled skin, miles and lifetimes of it contrasted ever so beautifully against red, Loki could imagine those muscles thrumming, vibrating as Thor was doing some activity, like always. His lips were parted, and they were blood red, unlike their usual dusty pink. 

Loki knelt beside the couch, and took his brother’s hand. It was cold. He ran his thumb over Thor’s knuckles; they felt as if the bones were ripping through the skin. 

Looking up, Loki gazed into Thor’s open eyes. They were ever so blue, gazing far past Loki and into some other reality. Shining like stars on hot summer nights, they looked almost wet. 

The blood had long since stopped pouring from his throat. 

Loki remembered last night, the way Thor’s bell like laughter had tickled his heart. He’d slipped away to the bathroom for longer than he’d like to admit, to take a breath and tell himself that it was just a movie, and not the end of the world. He’d stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was almost ragged, his cheekbones harsher than usual. In that moment, Loki could almost see a crazy person in the mirror. Not him. Never him.

When he entered the living room again, the movie had turned off, and Thor had slumped down on the couch, the light snoring meaning he was obviously asleep. He wondered for half a moment how long he had been in the bathroom.

Loki tilted his head and gazed down at his god of a brother. He was completely irresistible, as always. He rounded the couch and stood in front of him. 

Crouching down, Loki leaned in closer, feeling his brother’s faint breathing on his cheeks. He shivered at the feeling, his heart beating a bit faster. He hesitated for a second, and then drew even closer still. He pressed his lips against Thor’s. 

There was no way he was imagining the spark that he felt on his lips. The way Thor’s were warm and hard, but still clumsily pressed against his. They moved together, almost like a well rehearsed dance team. Every beat, every moment, coming together more intensely. God, he felt a throbbing heat drop into his stomach. Leaning his palm against the back of the couch, he leaned in even further. 

Beneath him, Thor groaned and stirred slightly, his hands moving, grabbing blindly, until they settled on Loki’s lower back. Fuck yes, Loki knew he wanted this, there was no way Thor wasn’t as least a little bit aware of who he was. He had to know. 

Loki nearly moaned aloud, fire exploding in his veins just from the touch of his brother. 

Now the days spent alone in his room, stroking himself to thoughts of his brother, the way he looked, the way he would hold him. Now he knew that it was all going to be real. Thor was going to hold him and never let him go. He would take Loki as many times as he begged, just as he had wanted for so, so long. He could picture it now, Thor slamming into him from behind, holding him in his arms, whispering about all the dirty things he wanted to do to Loki in his ear.

Thor was all he loved, all he needed. They would be so happy. 

There was a moment of silence as Loki was dazzled by the ideas in his mind. It wasn’t too fast, right? He knew Thor and he knew what he was going to react. He knew that Thor wanted him as much as Loki wanted him. 

But then, quietly, so quietly he nearly didn’t hear it, Thor groaned a name. 

Jane.

Loki pulled away from him so fast, he nearly fell backwards, onto his ass. Jane. How in god’s name could he have forgotten? Thor’s girlfriend, who was probably the one his brother thought he was right now. 

Fuck.

Oh fuck. 

Loki couldn’t hold back the sob in his throat. He was wrong, just like always. So wrong. He stood on his legs, shaking slightly. 

As he stared down at his brother, it was as if his thoughts were completely silenced. His world blurred in shades of red and black, and then he was standing in the same spot, this time holding his father’s favorite steak knife. 

There was no way he was about to do this. 

But the idea spun and danced in his head. The thought of revenge. To make sure Thor would never again be the prettier, better brother. He would never again toy with Loki’s heart with his completely oblivious only brotherly love. 

It would be so easy. So fucking easy. 

With the idea in his head, Loki could hardly resist. Please, who would?

He leaned forward, his hand shaking ever so slightly, and pressed the silver against Thor’s throat. He swallowed hard, and began to press hard and pull the knife towards him at the same time. 

Oh god. It was like slicing butter. Except butter doesn’t try to scream. 

Loki threw the knife behind him as Thor’s eyes flew open, awakened by the agony. Their gazes met, and Thor gurgled, his hands flying up, cupping his throat, trying to stop the blood that was literally squirting everywhere. Loki could see the panic in Thor’s eyes, as he tried desperately to breathe instead of choke. 

He stepped forward, hands up, and Thor’s eyes were drawn to him. He reached for him, his eyes screaming for help. And then, as Loki started to reach back, Thor’s eyes changed, instead filled with anger, betrayal. 

Thor’s movements were significantly slower now, and he began to sink into the cushions. He pulled as far away from Loki as he could, and his head lolled for a moment. And then, with a faint gurgle, his head flopped back against the arm of the couch, and he was still. 

Loki stood there, eyes wide. He had done that. He watched as the light blue faded from Thor’s eyes, leaving them dark and empty. Like the ocean. 

“Oh my god,” was the only thing Loki could say. 

He knelt down beside his brother, and took his blood soaked hand. 

To be honest, Thor looked stunning in red, he always had. But this… This took is to a whole new level. Loki pressed his lips to Thor’s forehead and stood. He took a step back, and snapped a picture on his phone. 

He stared down at the screen. Flawless. That was his Thor. 

Loki glanced up, in the same place but about 8 hours later. And Thor was the same, oh so stunning. 

A little smile found it’s way to his face. And then, a scream. 

He looked up, and straight into the faces of his parents.


End file.
